The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing resources in a presentation environment.
The amount of data available on the Internet and other communication networks is growing rapidly. Resources including audio data, video data, textual data, and other hardware features and software content are examples of resources available to users. As the amount of available resources and information increase, the need for managing these resources may also increase.